The present invention relates to a heat sink module, and particularly to a heat sink module having an easy to assemble heat dissipating device for enhancing cooling efficiency and easy assembly.
During operation of a computer, heat is generated by the electrical elements thereof. As the processing speeds of CPUs increases, more heat is being generated. Thus, cooling the CPU package is an important consideration facing computer designers. Generally, a heat sink is used to dissipate heat generated by the CPU, and the heat is dissipated through a radiation process. However, heated air often can not freely flow out of a computer, nor cool air free flow in.
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84201729 and 86208700 disclose heat dissipating devices to overcome the above mentioned problems. The disclosed device comprises a heat sink defining rows of fins thereon. A channel is formed between adjacent fins. A fan is mounted on the heat sink for transporting cool air therefrom. The heat sink is closely attached to a CPU package. During operation, heat is generated by the CPU package and is conducted to the heat sink, and cool air is circulated by the fan to cool the heat sink. However, after a period of operation, a large mount of heated air is accumulated around the CPU package. The cooling efficiency is significantly reduced.
Therefore, a heat dissipating device is required for providing an effective cooling function.